May I present his royal highness Prince Casanova,
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Yep this one's all about Scourge's son Cassy, crown prince of Anti-Mobius and hating every second of it. Cassy's already broken the rules as he's in love with a commoner. will he ever be free? R&R please!
1. Enter his Royal Highness

Casanova, Casanova the Hedgehog, The only legitimate heir to Scourge the Hedgehog, King of Anti-Mobius

Casanova, Casanova the Hedgehog, The only legitimate heir to Scourge the Hedgehog, King of Anti-Mobius. That's right Prince Cassy. I hate being royalty. All this bowing and ordering people around? It just doesn't do anything for me. I was taught about freedom and such from my time on Mobius prime with my uncle, Sonic and my half brother Manik. The only added plus with being a prince is that someday I'll be king and that I'll be able to stop my father's wrongdoing. For now however I am nothing if my father does approve of meetings with me (which does not happen often) we are never alone. We are not father and son we are only king and prince, crown prince. As soon as I come of age I'll be married to someone, I don't know and forced to rule a kingdom that hates my father and most likely me as well. Sigh, such is life of Royalty.

"Cas, Cassy? Casanova?" I look up.

"Manik?" I ask the figure standing outside my window.

"What can't recognize me highness?" He says as I open the window and shut my bedroom door.

"Manik!" I rush up and hug him. He laughs.

"So much for all that royal etiquette huh?"

"Who cares, I'm glad to see you." I say. He nods.

"I brought someone else with me." He says as another figure appears in the window. There stands a black and sky blue hedgehog.

"Invidia!" I hug her.

"You've grown a bit from our last meeting Cassy." She says her oceanic eyes twinkling.

"And you've grown even lovelier." I said kissing her cheek. She blushed. "So why are you two here?" I asked Manik.

"We wanted to see you again Cassy and booking an appointment takes too long." He replied. "Besides I know how much you missed Invidia, she still has a picture of you in her room."

"I do not!" She said her face turning dark red.

"Don't worry 'vidia I don't mind if you do. Here." I said passing her a locket. "I had this made for you." She smiled as she opened it. Our song started to play. "We'll live together knowing forever, we did it all for the glory of love." I sang softy to her.

"Cassy...Thank you." She told me as I helped her fasten it on. Manik smiled.

"So when are you two going to make it official?" He asked.

"Manik...you know we can't."

"Look get married become king divorce from that princess you have to marry and bingo you can marry Invidia."

"Everything's so simple when you explain it Manik." I told him shaking my head. Invidia nodded.

"Manik you know that can't happen. No matter how much we'd like it to."

"I wish you were on Mobius prime the laws there are a lot easier to understand." Manik sighed. I nodded after he gave up singing Manik had become a lawyer.

"Look it was great to see you both again but the guards will be making their rounds soon and I don't want you getting in trouble. Manik nodded and climbed down from the window. I hugged Invidia.

"Promise to visit okay?" She asked I nodded. Suddenly I felt her lips press against mine. I deepened it a little then broke the kiss, not wanting too but she needed to get out.

"When you miss me open the locket okay?" She nodded and climbed down to the courtyard below. When she was safely down, I closed the window and fell back onto my bed. Placing my fingertips on my lips, I could still feel her. I smiled. "Invidia..." I breathed then got up and got ready for bed.


	2. Father and Son

I was woken up the next morning by Patch a member of my father's personal guard

I was woken up the next morning by Patch a member of my father's personal guard. Apparently Daddy-dearest wanted to talk with me. I nodded telling Patch to tell my father I'd meet with him shortly. The coyote (yeah Patch is evil-Antoine what you thought Antoine was a gopher or something?) turned and left. I got dressed quickly. I had personal servants and such supposed to do this for me but what was the point? After getting dressed, I brushed my spines into place and made my way towards the grand hall where I was supposed to meet my father. Scourge was sitting on his throne but stood up as I arrived. "So I trust you got my message to meet me here Casanova?" He asked, I hate it when people use my first name once I'm king that's one order I've gotta make No more calling me Casanova.

"Yes father." I responded.

"Then fallow me I have much to show you." He said. I nodded. Strangely, we were alone no bodyguards or soldiers, just us. We walked to a bridge overlooking the courtyard. I looked down watching the commoners get along with their work. Watching the children playing below I felt slightly jealous, they had no idea how lucky they were. I felt eyes looking at me and looked at my father. "You will rule all of this one day Cassy. In two years you will come of age and it will all be yours."

"Yes, you have told me many times that I will rule them."

"Then why do you look so downcast?"

"Because much as I must I do not wish it so."

"So this wouldn't have anything to do with Invidia?" He asked. Panic surged through my mind. _Invidia? He knew about Invidia._

"Umm...what do you mean?"

"You've displayed affection for her have you not?"

"Yes, but she is not Royalty."

"Then you already know you broke the rules?"

"Yes father, but knowing the rules and fallowing them are 2 different things." (A/N Cassy's such a little rebel!) "Pointing that out I must add that I have obeyed all your orders." (Or maybe not...)

"Yes and I'm thankful for it. It seems a lot fewer of my subjects obey me."

"Why would they not?" _aside from the fact that they hate you_

"Because they are ill witted."

"I see...who has been disobeying you father?"

"I'd say almost any of them with power or title."

"Powers and Titles can be taken away can they not?"

"In certain cases yes, but that would take time and much pointless energy. A king will always have enemies." He told me.

"Why is that? Can we not all be equal? I don't disapprove of our monarchy but...nevermind."

"You are still young Casanova, a bit too young for such political views."

"I only wish to fallow in your footsteps." _And override this faulty government. _

"And I pray you will get the chance. That is all you are excused to do as you wish."

"Thank you father." I said bowing politely and walking back to my room. I don't know why but I always feel awkward around my dad. It's like he's a god or something and I'm a mortal who is not worthy to breathe the same air as him. How I wish I could be with Invidia now.


	3. Midnight Love

Okay this has a semi-detailed lemon let me know if I should change the rating

Okay this has a semi-detailed lemon let me know if I should change the rating. from T to M

Months past, I grew taller, older and more...educated in the ways of running a kingdom. Invidia and I were still close and she often snuck out to see me. Tonight was one of those nights. "Cassy?" She called from the window, which I gladly opened. The locket I had given her still hung around her neck as I helped her climb in and then closed the window behind her. She hugged me as I did her. "So much has changed," She began.

"What do you mean?"

"Since we first met...it seems so long ago."

"We haven't been together that long 'vidia...in fact I believe we've spent too little time together."

"That's because you're crown prince."

"Tonight I'm not..." I said kissing her gently.

"Cassy...we...we can't what about the guards?"

"Easily dealt with..."

"I...what if they find out?"

"Then I'll be in trouble. Just like I am now..." I ran my finger from her cheek to her collarbone. She smiled.

"Anything for you, highness." She said finally giving in. We walked over to the bed and I kept myself busy removing her of her coverings as she rid me of mine. The feel of skin on skin was enough to excite me as I gazed at her beautiful body. A wonderful hourglass perfect for me to run my hands along. I entered her feeling her insides press on me tightly. A gentle thrust brought me completely inside her. She moaned in delight. I kissed her, my tongue entering her mouth savoring the flavor and keeping her quiet.

Our lovemaking continued until almost dawn before we both fell asleep. Her head lying on my chest. No matter what I'd have to do to make it happen, I would be with Invidia forever.

Well this one's short but to the point. This story is only going to be 10 chapters max so if I seem to be rushing through things that'd be why. Hmm...I wonder what'll happen when Scourgie finds out about this...Cassy's in trouble...


	4. He found out

Invidia was still next to me when I woke up

Invidia was still next to me when I woke up. As I watched her sleep, I felt a sense of forbidden pride. The devil charges for these deeds and I knew that if the wrong people found out I'd be either banished or imprisoned and Invidia would be force to return to Mobius Prime. Oh yes there would be hell to pay but thankfully the devil hadn't been collecting today. She shifted a little and opened her eyes. "Cassy?" She said blinking. I kissed her forehead.

"Yep."

"This is why I didn't think that...was a good idea." She said blushing.

"Yeah well good things can happen by mistake."

"Living up to your name Casanova?"

"Only if you want me to." I said. She laughed.

"Nah...I got my fill last night...but we'll have to do it again." She said. I nodded. "Now how to we get out without anyone realizing I'm here?"

"Well first off you get dressed, the rest just leave to me."

"As you order highness."

"Don't..." I said getting up and ready as well. When we were both dressed I pressed a button on my closet door. It opened into what Invidia called the mini-mall. Not being a fan of any thing that didn't sparkle when light touched it most of the stuff I'd forgotten I had. She found the crown that I was supposed to wear and looked at me. "Why don't you ever wear this Cass?"

"Cuz they'd be no room for my shades duh, and you try balancing a brick on your head that thing's damn heavy." It made her laugh.

"So what are you gonna to when you're king?"

"Ditch the crown. Seriously I'm rewriting this monarchy"

"And one of the rules you're rewriting is."

"Number uno is freedom for all, second is no more arranged marriages and last, a king is aloud to marry anyone he wants..." I said.

"You're really committed to making things better aren't you?"

"If I can, I will."

"Determination of the strong courage of the brave and willingness of the fool, a hero is made."

"Were you just saying I'm foolish?"

"If I was you proved me correct."

"Oh very funny...come on if you're finished with the mini-mall weren't we getting you out of here?"

"Yeah..." She said as I pulled her gently towards the back of the closet. I typed in the password and the secret passage opened. "Whoa! You have a secret passage in your room?"

"A safety benefit."

"I see..."She said stepping into the dark tunnel, due to my mother being a bat my hearing was enough to let me see in the dark but Invidia clung tight to me as she couldn't see in the rich blackness that surrounded us. The passage led us out behind the palace walls. It was there I had to say good-bye. Giving her a quick kiss, I went back into the tunnel. Arriving back in my room before anyone noticed...

"So Cassy mind telling me why you were with Invidia?" or so I thought... I turned. My dad was standing by my bed apparently leaning against one of the bedposts. My ears folded flat against my head. _How does he know this stuff? How did he find out...?_

"I'm waiting for an answer Casanova."

"I...I...it wasn't her fault she didn't want but...I..."

"I'm perfectly aware of what you did my question was why."

"Because I love her that's why." I snapped normally I wouldn't use this tone but he asked. Instead of the reprimanding lecture, I'd been expecting he sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hate me, that's always an option." I said turning away from him.

"Cassy..." I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I don't hate you Cassy, you know I don't. I am rather disappointed that you would go to such drastic measures but I don't hate you."

"Don't...don't try to be the whole "world's greatest dad" now, It's too late for that. " I said walking out of the room.

Ouch...even I must feel bad for Scourge there. Moreover, how does Scourge find out all that stuff? Whatever R&R!


	5. Side Effects

I walked about halfway to the doors then I ran, I ran as fast as I could

I walked about halfway to the doors then I ran I ran as fast as I could. I made it to a special part of the courtyard. In between, the small forest was a lake and by the lake was a statue of my mother. As lifelike as possible incrusted in the jewels she loved as much as I. Possibly the only person who could deal with Dad...and now she was gone.

"Mom?" Silence.

"I know you can't hear me but can we pretend you can? Like when I was little?" More silence.

"I love Invidia, and I know it's wrong for me to, I mean I'm crown prince...but I care for her like I'm sure dad cared about you, Likely more so. I want to marry her. I know she'd make a good queen but Dad doesn't understand and I can't talk to him about it." I breathed a little to calm down. "Some days he acts like he just sees through me other times He watches me like a hawk. I don't want to be Royalty!" The wind picked up slightly and I heard a crack, the statue was moving! I stood still out of fear as the turquoise gemstones became my mother's eyes. The dress carved into the statue became real cloth. I was still frozen when it spoke.

"Cassy..." I must have jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of it saying my name. It laughed. "You always were easy to surprise." It said. I blinked.

"How can? But that's not? It can't be...Mom?"

"Always knew you had a decent brain under those shades you wear." She replied nodding.

"Okay...am I dreaming?"

"Pinch yourself and see." She said. I shook my head.

"Who said I wanted to wake up?" She smiled and hugged me. Tears burned in the corners of my eyes but they remained only in my eyes.

"You've grown up so much...you're not my little baby boy anymore."

"Yeah well birthdays have some side affects."

"Not the only thing with side affects." Manik said dropping down from a tree. The statue went back to its normal position. I turned.

"What do you mean Manik?" He glared at me. I've never seen him this mad; personally, I'd rather find Shadow in a bad mood.

"You know perfectly well what I mean Casanova Michel Hedgehog!" God, Manik only uses my full name when he is being serious, calling for me or when he is really pissed at me. My ears folded against my head. "Cassy how could you? Invidia is 15! You're only 16!"

"Manik! It's not like anything happens the first time..."

"Newsflash for ya bro I happened the first time. You had better pray Invidia isn't going to have your child cuz I'm going to whip you sorry ass if she does."

"Weren't you the one who asked when are we gonna make it official?"

"Yeah dating...maybe marriage but this...Cassy..."

"Don't pretend you and Alexis haven't."

"I don't but there are a few things different about that 1, I'm married to Alexis 2, I'm 21 and she's 20. Thirdly, I'm not in line for ruling the throne of Anti-Mobius."

"So now what?! You want me to pretend I don't love her?"

"I know you're feeling something for her Cass...I just don't think it's love."

"What do you mean?"

"We tend to be a lot like the things we hate. I hated Sonic for the longest time."

"But you act just like...NO! I DO NOT ACT LIKE SCOURGE!"

"That's where you're wrong little bro."

"I don't...I know I don't! I don't!"

"Don't try to convince me, try to convince yourself."

"I..."

"I love you Cassy you're my bro but this...Agg...loving ya from a distance seems a lot more appealing."

"Maniketo..." I said hugging him. Tears fell. "I love her Manik,"

"Shhh...I know you do. You had to make yourself believe it though." I nodded. I really hate being Royalty...

Aww brotherly love...There I added Fluff! In case you didn't read Cassy's bio (located on my profile) his Mom's Rouge. Him and Manik are half-brothers. (Same dad different mom) Also, THIS IS NOT THE SAME MANIC FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND! This one is Maniketo son of Scourge and Fiona. I know most writers don't have children from different pairs meeting each other but I figured meh I mean Fiona ends up getting married to Sonic (What! I like Sonfi) and Rouge dies TT I know I'm horrible I killed off Rouge. In addition, if anyone wants I'm taking requests for baby names!

If you want any of your fan characters to appear in this story write me and give me a bio, and description of your character and it will be added A.S.A.I.G.T.C (as soon as I get the chance)


	6. Punishment

2 weeks, that's how long it'd been since I saw Invidia and every second of not seeing her was killing me

2 weeks, that's how long it'd been since I saw Invidia and every second of not seeing her was killing me. I'd been barricaded in the tower for most of the time. Being grounded has a completely new meaning when your house has dungeons; Looking out the small window provided little amusement. Sigh, this was supposedly "for my own good" but besides disobeying my dad, I couldn't see anything wrong. I wanted to talk with 'Vidia. I needed to know if she was indeed pregnant, if she was I had just found the perfect loophole. If she wasn't...well it'd make my job a lot harder. I laid down on the bed brought to the tower for my solitary confinement. "Cassy..." Great what did Daddy-dearest want now? At the sound of his voice, I turned my spines to him. I heard the door open and then close again. "I know you're mad at me."

"No shit Sherlock"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that. Cassy I'm sorry for having to punish you but I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Yeah while in solitary confinement one only has safe things to think about..." I said rolling my eyes.

"I just don't want what happened with me and your mother to happen to you."

"I don't think there's any chance of Invidia dying because I have one of my servants poison her..."

"I didn't hire anyone to poison your mother and you know that, and I wasn't referring to death." I blinked, confused. I turned to look at him. "So you do have facial features...I'd like to see them in something besides a frown though."

"Don't change the subject..." I muttered.

"Fine, I was referring to the fact I was placed under wedlock."

"You mean you were forced to marry mom? But you're king no one tells you what to do."

"I have advisers with opinions..."

"Oh..." I said sitting up and leaning against him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"I did grown quite fond of your mother, mostly for your sake but I knew the feelings weren't shared..."

"Huh?"

"Your mother was not very loyal...so I'm worried. I know you love Invidia very much but does she feel the same for you?"

"I...Of course she does...she does..."

"Is that what you believe or what you know? It's fine to believe the good in all people Cassy. Just don't let it distort reality." He said. I nodded. "You are my son and the last thing I want is to see you hurt."

"I know..."

"But you're still grounded." He said smirking and getting up.

"Aww...come on that is so not fair..."

"Cassy..." He said looking into my eyes. "You're gonna make my fur gray..." He said leaving. I smiled. For once, he had told me something important and hadn't made a lecture of it. I actually rather liked this meeting. I sighed and leaned back on the bed. If I could find out what was going on with Invidia life wouldn't be soooo bad.

Yeah...Scourge was being nice...but don't worry We'll get mean Scourge in here too...maybe...Did I mention I just write this all down randomly? Like the first part of the Ultimate Songfic I wrote while I was at a dance (napkins make okay notebooks). Okay well REVIEW! I like reviews! Love them in fact.

First, one to review on this chapter gets to pick the name of Cassy's child. Please submit a girls name and a boys name in the review.

-love ya all!

Cassy: So this means Invidia is pregnant.

Next chapter will tell...


	7. Weeding Plans and Fears

About a week, after I got out of solitary confinement we got the news

About a week, after I got out of solitary confinement we got the news. At the age of 16, I was going to be a dad. I suppose I should not have been as happy as I was. My dad simply dismissed the subject from mention as another one came up. I was going to marry Invidia; my 17th birthday would be my wedding and coronation. A year early but it was no doubt the happiest time in my life. As future queen, Invidia arrived about a week before the wedding. Only 3 weeks in and she was starting to get that "glow" She was also smiling a lot more. Jealousy and Luxiria arrived with her. My father didn't seem as pleased but that was usual. To get away from the looks and questions we got Invidia and I spend a lot of time in my room, mostly talking. She was nervous about the wedding.

"Cassy, what if I can't do this? What if I fail? What if?"

"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" (A/N that's gotta be my favorite line from Pocahontas)

"This isn't funny Cassy...I don't want to be the next Marie Antoinette."

"No one's going to be chopping your head off." I said circling my arms around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Why me Cassy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why out of everyone you could've had you picked me?" She asked.

"Because you're the only one able to put up with me."

"That's not true,"

"Alright well there may just be the small fact I love you."

"Nothing small about it." She said kissing me. I broke it.

"Hey remember what happened last time you kissed me like that?" I asked.

"Well I'm only 3 weeks in..."

"Save it for the honeymoon..."

"Aww...but Cassy..."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Not one I posses." She began drawing circles in my fur. At that precise moment, Manik decided to walk in.

"Whoa...sorry didn't realize you two were having a moment."

"You could've knocked." I said rolling my eyes.

"Meh...Just so you know Sonic's gonna be coming soon and I am soooo taping him and Scourge."

"Uh huh...So you just had to tell us that because?"

"Because Ally's coming too..."

"Shadow's daughter! Our cousin Ally?"

"Yep...She and Miles are bringing someone that you've gotta meet."

"Who?"

"Rita"

"Who?"

"Well I think she's something like our second cousin or something..."

"Okay...you still could've still knocked..."

"Meh...whatever." He said leaving. Invidia shook her head.

"Some times he acts younger than you..."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"I said nothing..." She left and I fallowed her. Damn woman are annoying but Invidia was mine at least.

Okay well next up is the wedding! Yay...REVIEW!!


	8. Wedding: End of the begining

The day came

The day came. As any groom would be, I was extremely nervous. For one I had to wear that stupid gold crown. I sighed, just another reason to hate being royalty. "Come on Cass smile!" Manik said.

"Easy for you to say."

"Come on you're getting married to Invidia, She's pregnant with your kid and you're becoming king to one of the most profitable kingdoms in the galaxy."

"I guess... It's just with all this...responsibility I'm worried that I won't be able to do this."

"Cass don't cut yourself short, you can do this. No one expects you to be perfect."

"I know someone who does...,"I said. My dad almost demanded perfection.

"He'll get over it." Manik said as if reading my thoughts. I nodded and faked a smile. Even in the presence of my older brother, this was not going to be the happy wedding day everyone dreams about...

Invidia's POV

I couldn't believe it I was going to be queen. I wasn't completely clamed by Cassy's remarks. Anti Mobius was caught in some kind of civil war. Scourge and now Cassy controlled the northern Hemisphere while an unknown individual commanded the southern Hemisphere. Soldiers were sent but few returned. Cassy seemed displeased with it and no doubt it was on his list of things that needed to change. Cassy was king. His coronation last night had made it so. Soon I would say my vows and become his queen such honor I hadn't expected from crushing on Manik's little brother. Cassy was definitely everything Scourge wasn't. He had snuck out of the palace more than once to roam among the commoners (Indecently that's how I met him) and learn their opinions. Although not fond of his father Cassy had never let a cruel remark escape his mouth about Scourge. Talent this boy had. Starting out as Manik's back up singer and opening act Cassy had certainly made it big in music. I pressed a hand over my stomach another place Cassy had talents. The dress I was wearing hid the slight bulge. I looked into the mirror the dress was beautiful, an off-white that stood out against my black fur. A trim along the top finishing with sleeves made of strands of sky blue ribbon. The veil also had strands of blue ribbon. I took a breath and grabbed my bouquet.

Cassy's POV

I was waiting in position Manik standing beside me as best man. I watched as Invidia came down the aisle. Any doubts or worries I had faded. She was beautiful, an angel. She gave me a shy smile. The preacher cleared his throat and began. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of two lives, if anyone has any just reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was a moment of silence before the ceremony continued. I waited eagerly for him to say, "You may kiss the bride". However due to this being a Royal ceremony, another step was taken first. We had to wear the annoyingly heavy crowns. After that, I could kiss her. Kiss her I did. It was enough to seal it but not so much as to be embarrassing. Manik just shook his head as Alexis pulled him into a kiss too. I gave Invidia a smile. She nodded and we made our way to the limo where it was going to take us to our honeymoon. Everything was now, for once in my life, perfect...

The End

Do not worry I am going to write a sequel! That is if I get enough reviews...


End file.
